A Brothers Love
by Dreamer4life16
Summary: It is said that brotherhood truly means laying down your life for another, for Rilin, eldest nephew to one Thorin, son of Thrain, these words ring true. Rilin is to follow his King to reclaim the lost Kingdom of Erebor but with his uncle keeping a secret and his own dark past coming back to haunt him, Rilin will find the bonds of life and death hanging in the balance. REWRITTEN. OC
1. Mr Boggins

**Author's Note: (READ) So...This is the third time I've posted/rewritten this. I wasn't happy with the last rewrite _at all_. But I have to say, I am proud of this rewrite. So, this will be the last time I rewrite it lol. My apology's for those who were waiting for an update. For OLD READERS, I suggest you reread this as I've changed quite a bit. I've decided to go a slightly newer route (meaning this is no longer a journal type story). I feel I've grown in my writing since my last update and because of that this story, which I love very much, deserved a well earned rewrite. For NEW READERS, I hope you enjoy the new and improved chapter :) **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed, please no flames :)**

 **Beta: Myself, If I've missed anything feel free to tell me!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own The Hobbit. Which is rather sad if you think about it. I do own Rilin, so that's a plus!**

* * *

Across plains and waterfalls, over mountains and under bridges, beneath a dark and cloudy sky, there were three dwarves. These weren't your normal run-of-the-mill dwarves, no, these three are nephews to one, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror. Which made these brothers, princes. Princes to a Kingdom called Erebor, which was lost many years ago to the firey flames of Smaug, a firedrake from the North, who had come seeking –and gaining– the vast wealth of the dwarves.

The eldest of the three was Rilin, son of Dis, then Fili, and lastly the youngest, Kili. And while it wasn't unusual to find them getting into some sort of mischief and thus getting scolded by their uncle or even Balin, you would find that Rilin got scolded a lot less. His brothers would protest that he was just good at hiding it.

Our story begins beneath a gray sky on a day much like any other; Rilin sighed as he watched his younger brothers argue about which way was the best way to Hobbiton. For you see they were journeying from the Blue Mountains on their way to the Shire, they were following the Baranduin –Brandywine– River upstream but had come to a bit of a problem.

There was, for all intent of purposes, a decision to be made. There were two ways to continue, one was to cut through the forest to which they would come across a paved path, it was quicker, yet rougher or, they could continue to follow the river upstream to which they would come across the Brandywine Bridge, it was longer but smoother. To Rilin it was a logical choice. Rougher? No. Smoother? yes.

Of course, his brothers could be anything but easy.

"I say we cut through the forest, it's a lot quicker," Kili told his brother Fili.

"No, no, no, that's a _lot_ rougher, we should follow the river upstream. It'll be a lot smoother for one." Fili argued.

"Nope," Kili shook his head, hair whipping back and forth, "This is the way, I _promise_ you."

"Kili, you've said that before and look where it's always landed us. Lost, or even worse, _late_." Fili pointed out.

Kili rolled his eyes, "Just because it happened once- _a few times_ " he corrected himself at Fili's raised brow "Doesn't mean it'll happen this time."

"Kili, for Mahal sake-"

A thus started what would be Fili's fifteen-minute lecture. For Thorin to be late was acceptable because he was their _King_ , for his nephews, the _princes_ , that was to be looked down upon.

Rilin raised his brow at his two bickering brothers, well, one bickering brother the other couldn't seem to get a word in edgewise, and sighed, they've been at it now for the past twenty-five minutes. He was _not_ going to be late to this meeting, he could just _feel_ the two-hour lecture they'd get from Thorin and the intense four-day crash course on royal duties from Balin if they were.

No. He wasn't going through that, _again._

Arms crossed and eyebrow raised, a stance that seemed to just _scream_ Thorin Oakenshield, Rilin cleared his throat hoping to gain the attention of his two, _frustrating_ , quarreling younger siblings.

Kili and Fili having heard the sound of a throat clearing; turned in their saddles and looked behind them. Where they saw their elder brother sitting astride his pony, staring at the two with piercing blue eyes.

Clearly _not_ amused.

His expression? Well, the look and his overall stance was a lot like their uncles when the two younger siblings argued or did something they weren't supposed to or did something they weren't supposed to _and got hurt_.

Which was quite often, except they rarely fought.

At least, that's what _they_ liked to think. Others would disagree.

Fili opened his mouth to say something when Kili beat him to it, "Rilin! Tell Fili we should cut through the forest!" Kili pouted slightly childishly to his big brother while pointing at Fili.

Fili frowned and looked over to Kili "No way, it'll take longer, do you _want_ to show up late? We should go straight!"

"No, through the forest," Kili argued glaring.

"Upstream," Fili glared back just as thunderous.

"Forest."

"To the bridge."

"Um, no, cut through."

"Continue forward."

Kili narrowed his eyes, "Straight!"

"Through the fore-" Fili's eyes widened. _That sneaky little shit._

"Well brother, if you think we should cut through then as the _second_ eldest, we shall listen to your wise words of wisdom." Kill smirked at his gaping brother.

"Y-you can't do that, you completely tricked me, that's as good as cheating!"

"I did no such thing," Kili scoffed, "How could _you_ even _suggest_ that _I_ Kili son of Dis, _Prince of Erebor_ , would _ever_ consider doing _that_ to _you_ , my _brother_. It wouldn't be very princely now would it?"

"KILI!"

Rilin sighed once more, for, of course, they had started arguing _again_.

Riding between them, he flung his arms around their shoulders and pulled them close to his chest, making them both utter an "oof!" under his weight and manhandling. He chuckled slightly at his brothers, for one was glaring and the other smirking while looking positively smug, at each other from around him.

"Now now children play nicely." He chided gently, smirking when he heard them utter in perfect unison "We're not children!"

"Of course not," he snorted lightly, "Now about which way we should g-" he was immediately cut off.

"Fili said we should cut through the forest!" Kili said trying to get his elder brother to agree that it was indeed what Fili said. Even though they all knew it was _not_.

Fili glared at his smug little brother " _I did not!_ "

Rilin removed his arms from around his brothers and sighed deeply while praying to Mahal for strength, and rode forward. He stopped and turned his pony half way so he could look at the two "Since neither of you can be sensible and come to an agreement. I'll make the choice for all of us. We'll follow the river upstream to the Brandywine Bridge and from there make our way to Hobbiton."

" _Sensible?_ "

" _I still think we should cut through…_ "

Ignoring his brothers grumbling he nudging his pony forward.

"Perhaps you should hurry up? We wouldn't want to get there _after_ uncle does." He called back, soon the sound of crunching leaves and further grumbling reached his ears as they followed behind him.

He smirked as they silently –although he ignored Kili's mumble of " _You_ hurry up."– rode past him, eye's not once wondering in his direction. With a shake of his head and a fond smiled at their rare –okay so maybe not so rare– childish behavior, he followed after them.

* * *

 _Brotherhood means laying down your life for another, really and truly sacrificing it to protect someone else._

* * *

Rilin took in the sights before him as they rode into the Shire, it had been a trying journey –that's very much including his two squabbling brothers– but as they entered the rolling hills of the Shire, even though evening had long fallen, the view was still very much worth it.

How could one place leave a person feeling so much peace?

A cool wet breeze blew throughout the air ruffling Rilin's hair; making him grumbling just a little as a strand flew into his mouth. With the breeze came the faint smell of rain, it would probably fall later on in the night. Another gust had the leaves around them swirl throughout the air, one stray leaf smacked Fili in the face, prompting both his brothers into a fit of chuckles.

"Blasted wind," Fili huffed causing another few chuckles to leave Rilin.

They left their ponies at an inn called The Green Dragon and the innkeeper when asked where a Mr. Bilbo Baggins home was, gave them a suspicious glare before mumbling something and pointing in the general direction of Bilbo's home.

"Well, he was helpful, does anyone know what house it is?" Fili asked his brothers with a sigh.

Rilin looked to the blonde middle child "Yep, the innkeeper mumbled that it was a green door-" he started just to get interrupted and probably not for the last time.

"A green door? There are tons of those, I've seen at least _four_ since we've left the inn," Kili moaned as he turned to look at all the hobbit homes. "Are we to knock on each and every one until we find the right one?" He asked as he made his way to a random door, it didn't even look green, actually, Rilin was pretty sure it was red.

Rilin gave him exasperated look "If you would let me finish," his brother stopped on his way to knock the door, Fili gave him an amused look "It's a green door that will have a _mark_ on it, a dwarvish rune. I was told 'you'll know when you see it.'" He told his brothers, while Kili gave him a sheepish smile.

"It's the home of a hobbit" ignoring the whispered 'obviously' muttered by Kili, he continued walking; his brothers following half a step behind him "One Mr. Bilbo Baggins is his name, at least that's what uncle told me the Wizard Tharkûn said."

"What exactly does Mr. Baggins do?" Fili asked.

"Tharkûn?" Kili put in.

"Well, apparently he's a burglar and is to be the fifteenth member of the company," Rilin responded to Fili before glancing at Kili, "Tharkûn is the name the Dwarves gave Gandalf, surely you remember that from Balin's lesson?" He asked with a raised brow, in return Kili gave him a sheepish grin.

Fili snorted while Kili gave him a glare making Rilin shake his head as they walked passed a blue door.

"A burglar?" Kili questioned changing the subject "What in Durin's name do we need a burglar for?"

Rilin raised his eyebrow again at his little brother, "Uncle told Tharkûn to find a fifteenth member, besides; does it really matter? "

Kili shrugged his shoulders "Not really I suppose."

"I guess we'll learn everything we need to know about this Mr. Bilbo Baggins our new burglar when we get there." Fili put in, Kili nodded at his brother's words.

"If we ever get there," Rilin muttered under his breath.

"What was that brother?" Fili asked looking at him with a bushy blonde brow raised.

Rilin shook his head "Nothing, just hurry up! We're going to be late!" he said walking ahead of them.

After some looking – quite a lot of looking and lots of complaining on Kili's behalf– they came upon a little green door on a hill with a glowing, dwarvish rune on it, Rilin guessed this was the mark they were looking for.

"Finally! I've never been so happy to see a door before." Rilin exclaimed looking pointedly at Kili, who gave him a big innocent grin in return. He walked to the front door his brothers at his heels, both eager to see just who this hobbit was Tharkûn had suggested. Before ringing the bell Rilin turned, bumping into Fili who gave him a big beaming, over the top smile at his exasperated look.

"Now listen the both of you, I want you on best behaviors. Understand? That means no messing around, no pranks! Try and be somewhat respectful, and remember you're _princes_ and for Durin's sake don't break _anything!_ " He all but shouted the last part at Kili.

"I said I was sorry" Kili mumbled while giving him a bashful smile.

Rilin rolled his eyes as did Fili at their brothers, 'I'm-sorry-but-I-don't-really-mean-it-and-will-probably-do-it-again' look.

"Right, well, _behave_ ," he stressed the last word, a stern look on his face. Kili nodded as did Fili at their elder brothers warning.

Rilin turned, stood straighter, then pressed the bell twice, his brothers stood on either side of him. They waited a few moments before the door opened and there stood a hobbit who Rilin presumed to be Mr. Baggins, Rilin observed how the hobbit looked stressed with a dash of confusion.

"Rilin-"

"Fili-"

"And Kili"

"At your service," they said in union bowing to the hobbit.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," Kili said with a grin, Rilin rolled his eyes at his brother's mistake in names.

"Nope! You can't come in! You've come to the wrong house!" Mr. Baggins said in a fluster trying to close the door.

Kili put his foot in the door to stop it from closing before –incredible rudely– pushing it open "What?" he asked eyes wide, "Has it been canceled?"

"No one told us," Fili added.

"And I'm sure I would've heard something if it was," Rilin put in from behind his brothers, who were oh so nice to push him out of the way.

Really, you just have to _love_ siblings.

Mr. Baggins frowned and looked fairly confused "Can-? No, nothing's been canceled." He told them with a look of bewilderment.

Kili flashed him another grin "Well that's a relief!" he said pushing his way into the house, Fili not far behind him.

Rilin shook his head at both of his brothers' manners and who so obviously ignored his warning of respect. _Really, I think we're going to have a long talk._ Rilin flashed Bilbo an apologetic smile before walking into the house, Bilbo following closely behind them.

Fili turned to Bilbo and started handing him his weapons, making sure to grab the ones tucked away in his boots and coat "Careful with these. I just had 'em sharpened." He told Bilbo grabbing yet another dagger from within his coat. Which had Bilbo sweatdropping –metaphorically of course– at the number of knives he carried.

Rilin also started to take off his weapons, which consisted of a sword, bow, and arrows, – after all, he taught Kili– and set them against the wall. Before taking off his dagger and leaving his hidden knives on him –thankfully he didn't have as many as Fili– and put them on top of the pile in Bilbo's arms.

He hesitated for a moment when he saw Mr. Baggins buckle slightly under the weight. When he was sure the hobbit had a good grip on them did he turn around to look for Kili who had conveniently disappeared.

He surely loved to test his brother patience. _Perhaps I should find him a leash? Hmm, might have to talk to uncle about that one._

Fili raised a brow at him and looked pointedly to one of the hidden weapons he knew about, his look said everything his mouth wouldn't. Rilin raised a brow right back before Fili gave a slight shrug and looked away.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the hobbit –he barely knew the hobbit and was more than sure he could take him down with one hand, eyes closed– but after what happened before…Rilin shook his head getting rid of the memory before it could even form. He just felt better with some sort of weapon on him.

"Nice place you got here," Kili said coming from down the hall –he had already given Bilbo his weapons–.

 _Ah, there he was. Leash for sure._

"You do it yourself?" he asked, casually scraping his shoe against a wooden chest to get the dirt off.

Rilin gawked at his brother's behavior, although you wouldn't have known it unless you really looked. His eyes widened ever so slightly and his eyebrow twitched.

 _How could he possibly be so rude?! You don't just push your way into someone's house then start scraping your shoe against their furniture! Did he have absolutely NO manners? Did he not learn anything from their uncle's or even Balin's lessons? If their mother saw him now, prince or not, he would get a right clipping 'round the ears!_

While Rilin silently fumed over his brothers lacking manners, Bilbo was replying to Kili's question.

"Ah, no it's been in the family for years," Bilbo answered looking over at Kili and saw him trying –and failing– to get the dirt off his shoe. "That's my mother's glory box! Could-could you please not do that?!" The hobbit looked worried he would ruin it. It had been his mother's favorite!

Rilin slapped his brother upside his head when Bilbo turned away and gave him a glare. "Ouch! What was that for?" Kili asked rubbing the spot Rilin hit.

"I thought I said to behave!" Rilin hissed, "Now, _knock it off_!"

Kili pouted a little but mumbled a "Whatever."

Rilin rolled his eyes and saw Dwalin coming towards them "Kili, Rilin, Fili, come on and give us a hand!" he said grabbing Kili from around the shoulders and walking away.

"Mr. Dwalin!" Kili greeted happily as he walked into the dining room and patted Balin on the shoulder. Both Rilin and Fili right behind him.

The older dwarf patted Rilin on the back as he inclined his head slightly to Balin "Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." He told the three brothers as they helped Dwalin move things around.

* * *

Bilbo looked up in alarm "E-Everyone?" He stammered "You mean there's _more_ of you?" At that precise moment the door rang "Oh no, oh dear me," he muttered as it went off again "No no! There's nobody home!" he shouted towards the door his voice laced with irritation as he contradicted himself; he tossed the weapons he held onto a chest.

"Go away! And bother somebody else!" he yelled. "There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some CLOTTERD'S idea of a joke," he gave a slight laugh with zero humor in it while walking towards his door, "I can only say it is in _very_ poor taste!" he declared heatedly.

Fuming he grabbed his door handle and opened the door, only to have a bunch of dwarves, eight to be exacted, fall in and over each other, grumbling and shouts of "Get off!" were heard.

Bilbo looked slightly shocked at all the dwarves lying on his floor, trying and failing to get up. He looked up at the person behind them; understanding filled his face "Gandalf." He sighed.

The next thing poor Bilbo knew they were taking all the food out of his pantry and eating it.

* * *

Rilin watched from against the wall as his kin took food from the hobbits pantry.

He eyed Bilbo, who had scurried off to change into something decent –not his pajamas and robe– fluttered around telling everyone to put things back; he seemed especially upset over his homemade jam.

Bombur walked passed him with three wheels of cheese, "Tad bit excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Rilin heard Bilbo ask.

Bofur came up behind him carrying a tray of meat "Cheese knife? He eats it by the block!" he grinned as he walked off.

Rilin felt slightly sorry for the hobbit for having his pantry raided by the dwarves, but then shook his head, there was nothing he could really do about it. It's just how they are.

"I apologize on behalf of my kin," Rilin started, drawing the eyes of Bilbo "But it is the way of the dwarves Master Baggins, its best not to let it upset you too much. That being said, I thank you for being such a gracious host no matter how unexpected it might have been."

Rilin inclined his head to the hobbit in a show of respect, it seemed, for the most part, to sooth Bilbo's ruffled feathers as he relaxed just a bit. That is until Oin and Gloin walked passed with his great grandmother's chairs.

Rilin chuckled and looked away from the hobbit who was half telling, half scolding Oin and Gloin to put the chairs back and instead moved his eyes to Tharkûn, –Gandalf that is– who walked out of the dining room counting up all the dwarves. He let out a small grin as the wizard nearly hit his head on the ceiling and chandelier.

 _The problems of the big folks._

Rilin rolled his eyes fondly as Kili and Fili walked past him grinning widely at their elder brother while carrying a barrel of ale into the dining room.

He looked back to Gandalf as Bifur spoke to the wizard in Khuzdul, "Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short." Gandalf agreed.

"He is late, is all," Dwalin who had come and stood next to Rilin told Gandalf, not looking the least bit worried.

Rilin spoke up from his spot against the wall, "He traveled north to a meeting of our Kin, he will come."

Dwalin nodded his head at his words "Aye, he'll be here." He shared a look with Rilin before taking a sip of his ale.

Gandalf 'hmm'd' at their words before Dori came up to him "Mr. Gandalf?"

"Hmmmm?" was his reply as he turned to look at Dori.

"A little glass of red wine as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet." Dori told him, obviously quite proud of himself.

"Ah, cheers," Gandalf thanked him as he took his wine and drank it all in one gulp. Rilin smirked as Tharkûn looked down sadly at his tiny cup wanting a bit more and was about to say something when he was grabbed by both his arms.

"Come on brother!" Fili said on one side of him.

"Best hurry before Bombur eats all the food!" Kili said on the other.

Rilin allowed himself to be pulled to his seat between his brothers at the table. Only after rolling his eyes good-naturedly at them and ruffling Kili's hair; smirking when Kili groaned and pushed him away, did he started eating.

* * *

After dinner which consisted of food being thrown around, –Bombur catching said food and eating it– and his brother Fili walking on the table handing out mugs of ale, and said ale being poured down Oin's ear trumpet by Dwalin. And a drinking/burping contest –which he had no part in–.

Rilin stood in the hallway leaning up against the wall with his pipe in his mouth, and a mug of ale in his hand occasionally blowing smoke rings out into the air. He had asked Bilbo early if he could smoke inside, the hobbit had grumbled and waved him off before stomping his way to Gandalf. He took that as his sign that it was perfectly okay.

His eyes fell shut as he relaxed and he let his mind wander to his uncle who was more than likely nearly here, to the low hum of the dwarves chatting around him, and he thought of his mother they had left in the Blue Mountains. But soon his thoughts turned down a darker path, to a time nearly 10 years ago.

 _A low throaty chuckle resounded throughout his mind; "You can't escape little dwarf prince.."_

A loud thump startled Rilin, after taking a deep breath and locking the voice away in the deepest part of his mind, did he turn his head towards the pantry and saw his brother Fili rummaging, deciding to see what he was up to Rilin walked over and leaned on the wall of the archway.

"Looking for something?" He asked as Fili moved here and there.

Fili turned to look at his brother and shook his head "No, just making sure there's _something_ left for uncle to eat when he gets here." He smirked at Rilin, turning back to his task.

Rilin lips twitched "And is there?" he asked, knowing how the dwarves –Bombur mostly– eat everything.

"Of course" he replied turning back to his brother and tipped his head towards a shelf in the room "That's for uncle."

Rilin looked to where his brother had pointed and saw a bowl, and a mug of ale sitting there. He hummed to his brother just as Bilbo and Gandalf walked into the hall.

He turned his head slightly at Bilbo's complaining and listened.

"They've all but destroyed my plumbing, I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo said frustrated that he wasn't being told what was going on. _This was his house, was it not?!_

Just then Ori came up to him "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Bilbo just gave him a blank look.

Fili walked past Rilin and grabbed the plate "Here you go, Ori, give it to me" and tossed it down the hall to Kili who had, in turn, tossed it to Bifur at the sink.

Rilin watched the hobbit panic as his brothers tossed dishes around. To be very honest, it was _more_ than entertaining. Just what he needed to banish that last little bit of darkness that lingered.

"Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it over one hundred years old!" Bilbo squeaked, terrified they would drop it.

Bilbo then turned to the dwarves sitting at the table, who were, in fact, banging their silverware on the table "And ca-can you not do that, you'll blunt them!"

Rilin smirked around his pipe as Bofur replied teasingly "Ooh you hear that lads? He said we'll bunt them!" Those around the table laughed as they continued to bang and stamp their feet, creating a tune.

Kili who had just tossed a plate to Bifur started singing.

 _Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

Fili joined in.

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

Soon all the dwarves were singing.

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Rilin grinned, the excitement and joy in the room, as well as the tune, was contagious and he couldn't help but join in with the singing.

 _Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

 _Splash the wine on every door!_

Soon dishes were flying through the air, while Bofur pulled out his flute and started to play.

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

 _And when you've finished, if any are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Soon they were all in the kitchen laughing, each with a mug of ale in their hands as Bilbo pushed through them, only to see his dishes cleaned and stacked nicely on the table. Rilin grinned at the hobbits shocked, but relieved face from in between his brothers.

The laughter died down and everyone turned serious as they heard a knocking at the door.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

"He is here," Gandalf said, the amusement from his, and everyone else's, face slowly leaving.

* * *

 **If you put in google 'Brock O'hurn axe' you'll find who plays Rilin (swoon)**

 **Next chapter will be out in a few days!**

 **Did you likey? Let me know with a review :)  
**


	2. Thorin's Arrival and Secret?

**So here we are chapter two as promised, I did read this twice over but sometimes mistakes just slip through. So if you find an annoying one do let me know and I'll have it fixed :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, I do own Rilin.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Everyone shared a glance before making their way into the hall, Rilin stood next Balin, Kili on his right, as Gandalf opened the door.

There, in the doorway stood another dwarf; he was taller than most dwarves but just as sturdy, his hair was a very dark brown but at first glance, it looked black, the front was framed with a few silver streaks that intertwined into his dark locks. His hair which was pushed away from his eyes fell to his shoulders. He had sharp blue eyes, –the same eyes Rilin had– that never missed a thing and the very air around him felt powerful.

The kind of air you'd only feel from someone _very_ important.

"Gandalf." Sharp blue eyes looked to the wizard, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice." He said as he made his way into the hobbit hole.

 _Ah, uncle, your sense of direction leaves much to desire._

"I wouldn't have found it at all if it had not been for that mark on the door." He stated as he took off his cloak and gave a small smile –the one that made dams squeal and Rilin to snicker– to Kili, who had walked up beside him to take it.

Bilbo frowned "Mark? There is no mark; I had that door painted a week ago!"

Gandalf looked to Bilbo "There is a mark Bilbo, I put it there myself." He mumbled sheepishly as he closed the front door. Not allowing the hobbit to see what he did to the door.

Clearing his throat he said, "Allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin give a light smirk, seemingly unimpressed, "So this is the hobbit? Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" he asked circling him, looking every bit the intimidating dwarf he could be.

Rilin eyed his uncle and could not help his mother's voice coming to him at that moment. Something she had told him years ago when he was just a dwarfling.

" _Your uncle acts all tough on the outside but on the inside, he's a big 'ol teddy bear. Don't you children ever let him fool you into thinking otherwise._

Rilin wanted to snort in laughter at the thought but knew he couldn't, so instead, he smirked as he looked to the hobbit, who in fact looked a bit flustered.

"I'm...I'm sorry?" Bilbo stammered.

"Axe or Sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

Bilbo blinked a little stunned but answered confidently "Well I do have some skills at the conkers but…" his confidence leaving him under Thorin's stern gaze "But, I don't see why that's relevant."

Thorin stopped in front of him smirking, the laughter clear in his voice, "Thought as much. You look more like a grocer than a burglar."

Rilin chuckled along with the rest of the dwarfs.

His sharp eyes followed after his uncle as Thorin turned to leave the room. He seemed tense for he walked stiffer. For what reason, Rilin could only guess. He knew his uncle well, and whatever news he had it couldn't possibly be good. For if it was, he'd be a lot more relaxed.

Thorin walked past him and gave him a slight pat on his upper arm, almost like he knew _exactly_ what he was thinking. And he probably did for uncle and nephew were very close.

Letting out a sigh Rilin turned and made his way back into the dining room. He took his seat on the left of Thorin, Bofur sat next to him then Balin, and Gandalf sat across from him. His brothers took seats at the end of the table together and Bilbo, who ever so kindly, went and grabbed Thorin's food and drink.

As he waited for his food Rilin saw his uncle look at him, "Any trouble on the way?" he asked.

Rilin thought for a moment "We ran briefly into a group of orcs as we left the Blue Mountian," he caught his uncle's look. They may have been of age, but Thorin still thought of them sometimes as young dwarflings who often ran around with wooden swords.

"Nothing to worry about uncle, other than that, there was nothing but an indecisive moment over the map and two bickering brothers the entire way." He said with a slight grin.

Thorin shook his head and gave a slight chuckle while looking towards his younger nephews; who were in an argument with Nori about something.

 _Nori probably stole something again._

He looked over to the oldest of the three brothers and saw Rilin answer a question Balin had asked the younger dwarf. They were too young to be here; at least Fili and Kili were –even though by dwarven standards they were adults, just barely–, at eighty-nine Rilin could and had made his own choice.

He was, after all, the Crowned Prince to Erebor, Thorin's heir and if he truly thought about it, he was glad he was here in some way. It was good for him, for all of them, to be there when they reclaimed mountain. It secured their hold on the throne further should anything happen to him.

He looked up as his food and ale were set in front of him by Bilbo; he mumbled a thank you –for even if he didn't approve the hobbit, he wasn't without manners– before starting to eat.

Taking a bite of food Thorin looked up at Balin as he asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they come?" Balin asked eagerly.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms" Thorin replied evenly taking a bite of food.

The dwarves murmured in joy at the news; but Rilin pursed his lips, _something felt amiss._

Thorin cast a quick glance at his nephew and saw how he narrowed his eyes. He felt a wave of proudness shoot through him, of course, his heir was anything but stupid.

Dwalin looked at Thorin eagerly "What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin sighed and looked to his men "They will not come" all the dwarves let out groans and mumbles of disappointment.

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Rilin let out a sigh, of course, Dain would say that, for if it didn't benefit him in some way Dain wouldn't do it. Thorin was their official yet unofficial King, even if the dwarves all thought of him _as_ their King, the fact remained, he was naught but the unofficial ruler. He was of the line of Durin, yes, but without the Arkenstone, Thorin could not command the dwarves of the seven kingdoms to follow his rule.

Rilin opened his mouth to speak but was _once again_ interrupted, annoyed he shot a deadly glare at the culprit.

"Y-you're going on a quest?" Bilbo stuttered when he saw the glare Rilin shot him; he looked terrifying and was immensely glad when Gandalf asked for more lighting.

Looking away from the hobbit as he scurried out of sight, Rilin watched as Gandalf took an old smallish map of some sort, out of his pocket.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." He said while laying out the map in front of Thorin.

Rilin leaned over to look; it had a picture of a mountain –one he recognized immediately– on it with a dragon flying overhead and lots of runes written on the side.

"The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo read over Thorin's shoulder, a candle set firmly in his hands.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time," Gloin said from beside Balin.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," Oin recited to everyone from beside Fili, opposite his cousin Gloin.

Rilin saw Tharkûn light his pipe as Oin talked, he looked down the table and saw his brothers listening intently. It was almost cute, _almost._

"Uh…Beast? What beast?" Rilin looked to the hobbit, who looked very much concerned.

"That would be Smaug the Terrible" Rilin told him.

Bofur nodded, agreeing with his prince "Aye, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat-hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

Bilbo quickly interrupted him "I know what a dragon is."

Rilin was thoroughly amused by the whole thing for the longer Bofur talked, the paler the hobbit got.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish Iron, right up his Jacksie!" Ori yelled standing up, fierce determination set on his face.

Rilin grinned in his direction, he was a brave lad.

"Sit down!" Dori told his brother yanking him into his seat.

Rilin looked to Balin as he talked, "This task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just fourteen, and not fourteen of the best, nor brightest."

Rilin frowned but understood where he was coming from, fourteen dwarves against a dragon did sound near impossible, the others of the company weren't as understanding of Balin's words.

"Who you calling dim?" a dwarf yelled out. Rilin wasn't sure which one though if he had to guess he'd say, Nori.

"We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters! Every one of us. Down to the last dwarf!" Fili shouted, banging his fist on the table defending their honor.

"Aye, plus we have a wizard in our company; Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili added looking excitedly up the table at him.

"Ah, no, um…" Stammered Gandalf.

Dori looked at him eagerness written all across his face, "How many then? Give us a number!"

"Huh? Well, umm…"

Everyone looked to Gandalf; Rilin smirked as the wizard started coughing around his pipe not once giving a clear answer. Mahal, even his uncle looked slightly amused over the whole thing.

The dwarves got louder and louder as they fought over how many dragons Gandalf could have possibly killed in his time. But quite frankly, Rilin was a little tired of everyone always arguing, first his brothers now grown dwarfs? They acted as if Gandalf killed dragons in his spare time!

Deciding that he had quite enough; Rilin jumped up out of his seat and shouted: _"Shazara!"_ Making all the dwarves quite down and sit immediately. "Mahal, give me strength, you all act like a bunch of dwarflings! I'd expect such behavior from Kili and Fili, but you lot…are fully grown! Act your age and cease this arguing!" he glared at them all. Eyes piercing, making them wince when he looked each and everyone one of them in the eye.

"Hey! We're not dwarflings!" both Kili and Fili yelled back at their brother, deeply offended by his accusation. Sighing Rilin shook his head and sat down.

Thorin was both amused and proud of his nephew, when he sat down Thorin looked to his men, "If we have read these signs, do you not think others have as well? Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for over sixty years. All eyes look to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back and watch others take what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor! _Du Bekar! Du Bekar!"_ He shouted standing up.

The rest of the dwarves cheered along as Thorin sat back down.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain," Balin reminded them all as they settled down.

Rilin frowned and grabbed the map from in front of his uncle, _there has to some other way in. You don't build a kingdom within a mountain with only one exit._ Thorin glanced at him before turning back to the conversation at hand.

 _There has to be another way…no way_ _Tharkûn_ _would give us the map without there being some sort of hope. Think Rilin, think, if there's a front door then there has to a back door, a side door,_ _ **anything**_ _….There, that sentence there,_ ᛖ ᚾ _that rune, right there, if he remembers correctly that rune stands for H,_ Rilin followed the runes across with his finger _and that one's an D, and another D._ He frowned, he didn't know what the second and last two letters were. H, D, D? Dismissing it for a brief moment, he tried reading the second sentence. _Hmmm_ , ᛖ…. P, A, A, E….? Rilin's brow pursed forward, _what in Durin's name?_

H, D, D, – P, A, A, E….?

The letters were all mixed up but still, what could they possibly spell? Rilin tried thinking back to the old book he found in the library years ago. _What was the list of letters it showed?_ "….." _Damn it! I can't remem- oh,_ **oh** _'_ ᛁ _'_ _stood for 'i'!_

 _H, I, D, D… hidd?_ Rilin's eyes widened, _that's it! Hidden!_

Forgetting the second sentence, for if the first sentence said hidden then the second had to be something along the lines of 'pathway' Rilin looked up from the map excitedly "There's another way in, isn't there Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked surprised as did Thorin and the rest, "Indeed there is Master Rilin."

He nodded at Gandalf, reeling in his excitement and trying very hard to keep his cool, he pushed the map away from him "I thought as much."

Thorin looked at him "And just how did you know?" he asked curiously.

Rilin looked to his uncle "The runes" he said simply.

After a beat he spoke again, "Besides, would Tharkûn really show us a map on Erebor with no explanation? Uncle, you know the way there, as does most of the company. What would we need an ancient map for?"

Gandalf looked at him, amusement dancing in his eyes as Thorin nodded briefly to his logic.

"Very good Rilin." His uncle praised.

Rilin inclined his head slightly, accepting his praise. But on the inside, he was brimming with happiness for pleasing his uncle so.

"What about the runes?" Gandalf asked bringing them all back to the subject at hand, he was frowning ever so slightly but his eyes sparkled.

"Well, I came across a book in the library back home, several years ago, it talked about Ancient Dwarvish and all that, I recognized the runes a little. That's all." Rilin told him with a light shrug.

"Fascinating" Gandalf pointed at the map "Can you read it?"

Rilin shook his head "Very very little, I only recognize a few of them. I won't be much help there I'm afraid." He flashed Gandalf an apologetic smile.

"No matter, no matter." Gandalf looked at Thorin, "Rilin is correct, there is another way in." And with a twirl of his fingers, he produced a thick silver key.

Rilin watched as his uncle's eyes widen "how come you by this?" he asked as he hesitantly took the key from Gandalf.

"It was given to me by Thráin, your father. For safekeeping, it is yours now."

Thorin, eyes full of wonder and hope nodded in thanks to Gandalf. Things seemed to be looking up.

"If there's a key, there must be a door," Fili expressed to the room.

Rilin looked down at his brothers, _really Fili? That's all we've been talking about for the last thirty minutes._ Rilin resisted rolling his eyes.

"There's another way in!" Kili said excitedly, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

Rilin groaned and suppressed the urge to put his head in his hands, _I won't survive!_ He thought.

Gandalf nodded, "Well if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and neither I nor Rilin have the skills to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can." Thorin gave Gandalf a look of suspicion but the Wizard ignored it and continued.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage, but if we are clever and careful. I believe it can be done." He cast a quick glance a Bilbo, who had been quiet for a while.

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori said eyes bright.

Bilbo hummed in agreement "An expert I'd image."

Rilin smirked "And are you Master Baggins?" he asked, his eyes shining with mirth, for he knew just by looking at the hobbit he was no burglar.

Bilbo blinked "Am…Am I what?" he asked surprised.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin exclaimed happily.

Rilin smirk grew as the flustered hobbit denied it "M-me? No..no..no, I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" Rilin snorted at the hobbits proud tone, but then covered it with a cough.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mister Baggins, he's hardly burglar material," Balin said looking at Thorin. Bilbo nodded his head in agreement.

"Isn't that the truth," Rilin muttered.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Rilin watched in amusement as the hobbit continued to agree, he nodded his head so much Rilin thought it just might fall off.

The dwarves started to argue _once again_ if Bilbo was a burglar or not, Rilin just sighed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms all the while.

"Enough!"Gandalf shouted, his voice vibrated around the room as it became loud and deep as he stood from his chair. The room grew dark and cold and Rilin frowned while the others leaned back in their chairs, "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" the room went light again and the warmth came rushing back.

 _Weird wizardry magic powers. Much too…wizardry._ He thought eyeing Tharkûn.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, and they can pass by most unseen if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarves, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him." He sat down again and looked to Thorin, "You asked me to find a fifteenth member of this company, for whatever end, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins."

He looked at the rest of the dwarves, then cast a quick glance at Bilbo "There's a lot more to him than his looks suggest and has a great deal more to offer than any of you would know, including himself."

Bilbo looked very much disgruntled by it all.

Gandalf looked at Thorin as he leaned forward, "You must trust me on this."

Rilin watched as his uncle thought it over and could see he wasn't entirely convinced. If Rilin was honest, neither was he, but for now, he'd put his faith in the Tharkûn. "I believe he's right uncle, I think having Bilbo along will be the best choice at the moment."

Thorin looked at him and their eyes met. Rilin held his uncle's gaze until he looked away sighing, "Very well, Balin! Give him a contract!"

Rilin grabbed the contract handed to him by Balin and gave it to Bilbo with a slight grin, "There you go, lad."

Bilbo took it with a slight grimace and started reading it over, he mumbled here and there.

Rilin looked away from the hobbit to his uncle as he stood and whispered to Gandalf, he couldn't catch all of what of said but he did hear the ending.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

Gandalf paused, eyes showing just a little disappointment "Agreed."

Rilin frowned, while he understood his uncle didn't like the idea of the hobbit coming along. He didn't agree with leaving Bilbo to his fate, whatever it may be. He was sure the hobbit had no clue how to fight and to leave him, that would be beyond cruel.

 _No, I suppose lessons will be in order._

Bilbo's voice cut through his thoughts; "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fifteenth of total profit if any. Hm, seems fair," Rilin's eyes turned back to the hobbit as Bilbo frowned, "Present company shall not be liable for any injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to…" Rilin watched as the hobbit paled "Lacerations…eviscerations…incinerations?" his voice squeaked as he finished his sentence turning wide-eyed to everyone who was watching him.

And Bofur did nothing to help the situation, "Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh right off your bones in the blink of an eye!" he stood up and walked to the archway.

Rilin shook his head "Bofur you're not helping…"

But Bofur didn't hear him and carried on "Think, furnace with wings."

Rilin looked worriedly at Bilbo "You alright there lad?" he asked, concerned.

"A-air…I need air!" Bilbo looked a sickly green color.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're gone!" Bofur said happily.

Rilin couldn't help but chuckle. For a moment Bilbo looked like he'd be fine as he bent over at the knees taking deep breaths. He watched as the hobbit stood up straight; then with a "Nope!" collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, very helpful Bofur," Tharkûn sighed as he helped the hobbit up and took him into his living room to have a chat with him.

Bofur looked around confused, "Was it something I said?"

Rilin just chuckled.

* * *

Rilin was smoking his pipe as he leaned up against the wall next to his uncle in the hallway. Kili and Fili had come and _properly_ greetedThorin before rushing off –with slight shoves and laughs– to find something sweet to eat.

"Bofur did nothing helpful; in fact, I think he scared him right off," Rilin sighed as he watched the Hobbit walk away to his bedroom. It seemed he was retiring for the night.

"Aye, it appears we have lost our burglar, most likely for the best, after all, what are we? Miners, tinkers, merchants, toy-makers, hardly the stuff of legends." Balin sighed looking at the royals before him.

Rilin frowned and gave a slight shake of his head, "There are still some great warriors among us."

Balin glanced at him " _Old_ warriors." He reminds.

Thorin looked up at Balin proudly, "I would take each and every one of them over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

Balin sighed "You know you don't have to do this Thorin, you've done honorable by our people. You built us a new life in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Rilin nodded in agreement, but Thorin shook his head and showed them the silver key, "From my grandfather to my father, _this_ has come to me, they dreamt of the day when they dwarves would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, not for me." He told them with an air of finality.

Rilin clapped his uncle on his shoulder and smiled "Then uncle, you have us with you." Before Thorin could reply Rilin was called away by his brothers. He excused himself from both Balin and Thorin before making his way over.

Balin sighed as Rilin walked away, he looked up at Thorin and saw him watching his nephews, "Those three look more and more like brothers every day" he said with a chuckle.

Thorin answered with a soft "Aye" as he stared after him.

"Perhaps you should tell the lad the truth Thorin," Balin said quietly looking at his King.

Thorin shook his head, "No Balin, it would break his heart." He looked to his advisor and longtime friend sadly, "I could not do that to him."

Balin sighed in acceptance "He will find out eventually Thorin."

Thorin said nothing but prayed that if one day he did, that Rilin would forgive him for keeping the truth a secret.

* * *

 **The Dwarvish is actual 'Ancient Dwarvish', it comes from an ancient writing system called "** ** **Anglo-Saxon runes" for anyone who's curious. Also, how do you find Rilin? He's not too OTT is he? I'm trying to portray him as his own person but also as the Crowned Prince, in the movie I didn't like how Fili was just kinda _there_ , I felt he wasn't really involved in anything or any major decisions. So with Rilin, I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen. Next chapter will be out in a couple days.  
****

 ** **Fav, Review and all that jazz ;)****


End file.
